snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Paris Sykes
Paris Gale Sykes, born on the fourth of March 2070, is the middle child and only son to Laura and Mason Sykes. Raised in Edinburgh, he was homeschool up until he started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2084, where he was sorted into the house Ravenclaw. Paris is currently a fifth year student. Early History Paris was born premature at St. Mungos on March 4, 2070. His early birth was a complicated surprise that had him spending an extra month in the hosptial before returning to their family home in Scotland. When finally discharged to their home in Scotland, his mother, who was by then a stay-at-home mother and tutor, had taken to devoting all her time and attention to her son. Hiring a temporary nanny and tutor for her eldest daughters. This attention dwindled however as Paris grew healthy and strong as Laura had always taken a natural liking to her daughters over her only son. This was noticed by the boy, who seemed to put extra effort into regaining his mother's affections through his school work. Though school never was a strong suit for Paris with the exceptions of herbology and painting. He worked equally as hard to spend time with his workaholic father to no avail, but found solice in time spent with his so-called annoying sisters and his uncle Jaycob. Despite the lack of overt affection from his parents, Paris was raised a caring, happy child who enjoyed a good adventure. Homeschooling When Paris turned five he started his homeschooling. It was around that time that this mother and other homeschool teachers discovered that his struggle with reading and aritmetic was more than just a disintrest in the subjects. After taking a few tests, it wa determined that he was dyslexic. After that he was given extra tutors, his mother's attempts to keep him at grade level. While this managed to make him better with his schoool work, it also took him away from many of the normal activities a kid his age would participate it, many hours of his days spent on private lessons. The class he did excel in managed to turn into his hobbies. Subjects like herbology, creatures, and flying where ones he enjoyed the most. Art and music is where he excelled, taking them up as personl forms of expression. Even though he enjoyed spending time with his family and the extra attention from his mother, Paris longed to attend an actual wizarding school, and when he turned twelve begun the long process of aking his parents to allow him to attend Hogwarts, as his mother wouldn't allow him to go too far. When he turned fourteen, he finally got his wish and that following school year started attending the British wizarding school. Hogwarts Fourth Year (2084-2085) Summer before hogwarts - train ride with Kyroh - getting sorted Ravenclaw - getting aclumated - greenhouses with Toby - meeting with CB and Sophie - treehouses with Maddie - Cake, ice cream and sorbert with CB - him and CB do herbology Fifth Year (2085-2086) TBA Sixth Year (2086-2087) TBA Seventh Year (2087-2088) TBA Personality and Interests stuff goes here Relationships 'Family' Mason Sykes Laura Sykes Amber Sykes Jane Sykes Rebecca Sykes Jaycob Sykes Henry Thickey 'Friends' Donnacha Harper Kyrosh Scabior Tobias Tempus Coral-Bay Aldrich Sophie Brown Eden McGee Sofia-Marie Lischka Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2088 Category:Alumni